Lovendture
by willis.8894
Summary: Setelah 6 tahun berlalu, Kai dan Sehun kembali di pertemukan di reuni SMA mereka. Perasaan lama kembali muncul dan tak tertahankan lagi, Sehun kembali berharap bahwa Kai bisa hidup bersamanya dan Taeoh untuk menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kai tahu tentang anaknya jika Sehun tak berani mengatakan kebenarannya? KAIHUN! #HAPPY94DAY #HAPPYKAIHUNDAY [END]
1. Chapter 1

**Lovendture**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai

Addictional Casts: EXO, Asher Oh, Lee (Jung) Soojung, Lee Taemin.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun

•

•

•

 **Dedicated for All KaiHun Shipper #Happy94Day #HappyKaiHunDay**

Special Dedication for **parksehunakim** yang ingetin hari spesial ini :D

•••

Sehun tersenyum dan hatinya membuncah bahagia melihat teman-temannya. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen seperti biasa adalah yang paling ribut. Kyungsoo dan Suho hanya menyimak duduk berdampingan tampak mesra, Sehun tak heran mereka masih bersama hingga detik ini. Kris dan Tao terlihat tampak begitu keren dan mengintimidasi, tapi semua berubah ketika mereka membuka mulut mereka. Xiumin, Luhan, dan Lay menyebar, bersosialisasi dari kelompok satu ke kelompok lain.

 _Dan Kai…_

Sehun melihat Kim Jongin atau Kai, mengenakan kemeja yang lengannya digulung sesiku dan celana bahan, tampak begitu tampan dan auranya tetap profesional ketika berbicara dengan teman-teman mereka. Tampaknya ia sehabis dari kantornya dan langsung ke acara reunian ini. Ya, ini adalah acara reuni SMA mereka setelah berpisah 6 tahun lamanya.

6 tahun…

Telah 6 tahun hidupnya berlalu tanpa Kai…

"Hei," suara rendah dan lembut itu menyapanya, membuat Sehun terbangun dari angannya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Kai berdiri di hadapannya, tampak begitu dewasa, seksi, dan tampan. Jauh lebih tampan daripada Kai yang dulu yang hanya tahu bermain-main dan meniduri orang-orang. Siapa sangka seorang Kai kini telah menjadi CEO Kim Jongin, CEO termuda dan disegani orang-orang.

"Hei," balas Sehun pelan, memberikan senyumnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sehunnie."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Ya, terlalu lama. Siapa sangka Kai kini sudah menjadi sedewasa ini, huh. Apa yang mengubah dirimu, Sahabatku?" tanya Sehun bercanda.

Sahabat.

Ya, Sehun dan Kai bersahabat sejak dulu, begitu dekat bagaikan saudara. Selalu bersama kecuali untuk urusan pribadi seperti Kai yang meniduri orang lain atau hal semacamnya. Sayang setelah lulus keduanya memiliki jalan yang berbeda dan mereka kehilangan kontak.

"Kau," jawab Kai santai dengan tatapannya yang tak lepas dari wajah Sehun.

Sehun berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya bingung. "Aku?" tanya Sehun heran.

Tentu saja heran, bagaimana bisa? Mereka tidak pernah kontak selama 6 tahun ini.

Kai hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Apa kabarmu, Sehunnie?" tanya Kai mengubah topik. "Kita… tak pernah tahu kabar satu sama lain selama 6 tahun ini."

"Aku baik," jawab Sehun tampak begitu santai, mengabaikan remasan di dadanya mengingat kenapa ia memutuskan kontak dengan sahabatnya ini. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Cukup sulit, tapi aku bertahan."

"Tentu saja kau bertahan, kau CEO Kim Jongin!" kata Sehun menonjok lengan berotot pria tan itu dengan pelan. "Hei, kudengar kau dekat Putri dari Komisari Shinhwa Grup, apa sebentar lagi aku akan menerima undangan?" tanya Sehun menggoda.

 _Apakah kau benar-benar sanggup menerima undangan itu, Oh Sehun? Apakah kau siap melihat orang yang kau cintai, ayah dari anakmu, menikahi orang lain? Kau yakin kau siap, Oh Sehun?_

 _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Oh Sehun_.

Kai hanya tersenyum tapi tak menjawab secara verbal, membuat hati Sehun semakin teremas bahwa kemungkinan itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ia akan menerima undangan pertunangan lalu pernikahan. Sehun harus melihat bagaimana cinta pertamanya itu menempuh hidup yang baru dengan orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku baik'? Apa yang terjadi selama 6 tahun ini, ceritakan padaku semuanya, Sehunnie," kata Kai kembali mengembalikan topik pada kehidupan Sehun.

"Kita akan membutuhkan waktu semalaman untuk itu, CEO Kim," kata Sehun tertawa.

"Aku tak masalah jika itu artinya aku bisa mendengarkan suaramu semalaman," jawab Kai menyeringai tampak begitu seksi.

Wajah Sehun merona merah hanya dengan kata-kata dan seringaian pria tampan itu, tapi pria putih susu itu memutar bola matanya seakan-akan ia tak merona sama sekali.

"Gombal seperti biasanya," dengus Sehun.

"Hanya untuk pria cantik sepertimu," balas Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap bibir Sehun dengan lembut. "Ada _wine_ disini," bisiknya setelah menyeka bibir Sehun dan membawa ibu jarinya ke bibirnya, menjilat sisa _wine_ dijarinya itu dengan matanya yang intens menatap Sehun.

Sehun tahu wajahnya sudah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini, bagaimana bisa ia tidak merona jika pria tampan dan seksi di depannya ini menggodanya seperti ini?!

"Yah, kau pria tua, berhenti bersikap menggoda seperti itu," protes Sehun memukul wajah Kai dan satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang merona itu.

Kai tertawa sambil memegang tangan kurus Sehun. Terdengar begitu merdu dan masih tetap menggetarkan hati Sehun seperti 6 tahun lalu.

"Pria tua? Aku?" kata Kai tertawa.

"Ya, kau pria tua mesum," balas Sehun yang masih merona malu.

"Aku tak masalah menjadi pria tua mesum jika itu bisa membuatku memiliki Sehunnie kecil ini," balas Kai lagi menyeringai menggoda sambil memainkan alisnya itu.

"Yah! Berhenti!" rengek Sehun berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kai.

Kai masih tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun sebelum berhenti dan menarik Sehun dengan lembut. "Ayo, ikut aku," katanya pelan memimpin jalan.

"Huh? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun bingung tapi tetap mengikuti Kai tanpa melawan.

Kai tak menjawab. Ia membawa Sehun ke taman atap, tidak banyak yang berada di luar sini, suara ribut-ribut di pestar reuni di dalam juga mulai teredam ketika pintu tertutup. Kai membawanya ke salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong dan mereka duduk berdampingan disana.

"Aku serius ketika ingin tahu kabarmu, Sehunnie. Setelah kelulusan… kau seperti menghilang begitu saja," kata Kai melirik Sehun sebentar sebelum menatap langit yang terbentang diatas kepala mereka.

Sehun merasa bersalah mendengar itu, sejujurnya ia berpikir Kai juga takkan repot-repot untuk menghubunginya berhubung mereka sudah berbeda jalan.

"Maaf," kata Sehun pelan. "Tahun pertama cukup berat bagiku, aku sibuk menyesuaikan diri hidup di Amerika hingga aku melupakan untuk kontak dengan siapapun di Korea." _Dan juga sibuk menjaga kandunganku. Apa kau tahu anakmu lahir dengan sehat, Kai-yah?_

"Ah, jadi kau benar-benar mengambil beasiswa di Stanford," gumam Kai mengerti. "Lalu setelah kau lulus?"

"Aku ditawari pekerjaan disana, lalu mereka memintaku pindah untuk cabang mereka di Korea. Jadi, yah, aku kembali ke Korea sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu," jawab Sehun. _Aku kembali dengan anakmu. Ia anak yang pintar dan menguasai bahasa Inggris dan Korea._

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Kai lagi.

Sehun menengang mendengar itu. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, berusaha untuk rileks dan tak menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan.

"Mereka baik." _Kami bertengkar hebat ketika mereka mengetahui aku hamil, hamil anakmu. Mereka memintaku untuk menggugurkannya tapi aku menolak, jadi kami putus hubungan sejak saat itu._

Kai menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan intens membuat Sehun tak bisa balas menatapnya dan hanya bisa menunduk. "Kau berbohong," kata Kai.

Sehun menutup matanya mendengar itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang Kai bisa membedakan saat Sehun berbohong dan tidak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Maaf. Hanya saja… jangan bahas mereka," kata Sehun pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan, tanda ia tak ingin membahas topik ini.

Kai tak memaksanya lebih jauh lagi. "Dimana kau bekerja sekarang? Sebagai apa?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai CFO di Green Corp.," jawab Sehun, wajahnya merona malu melihat senyum penuh kebanggaan mengembang di wajah tampan Kai.

"Kau selalu berbakat, Sehunnie. Aku tak heran kau sudah menjabat setinggi itu diusia kita ini," kata Kai bersiul bangga.

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kau bahkan sudah menjadi CEO!" rengek Sehun menutup wajahnya malu.

"Oh, ayolah, kau tahu aku menjadi CEO hanya karena aku pewaris tunggal," kata Kai tertawa mencubit pipi Sehun yang panas dan merona itu.

Sehun ingin membuka mulutnya, mengatakan bahwa itu tak benar. Kai selalu menjadi pemimpin yang baik, entah bagaimana orang selalu tertarik untuk mendengarkan dan mengikutinya. Kim Jongin memang terlahir sebagai CEO bahkan ketika masa remajanya dihabiskan sebagai brandalan. Tapi sayangnya semua itu tak terucap karena ponsel Sehun berdering.

 **Taemin-hyung calling…**

"Aku angkat telepon dulu," kata Sehun pamit dan beranjak pergi. "Ada apa, Hyung?"

" _Sehun-ah, aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Taejoon masuk rumah sakit. Aku harus menemani Soojung disana. Aku tak bisa menjaga Taeoh hingga kau pulang."_

Suara Taemin terdengar sangat terburu-buru, membuat Sehun gugup dan panik. Taejoon adalah anak Taemin dan Soojung, sepupunya sekaligus sahabatnya, mereka berdualah yang menjaga Asher Oh alias Oh Taeoh, anaknya, setiap pengasuh Taeoh berhalangan dan Sehun memiliki urusan lain.

"Ba-baiklah, Hyung. A-apa kau bisa menunggu sebentar? Aku akan pulang sekarang juga. Mu-mungkin hanya 20 menit. To-tolong jangan pergi dulu, Hyung," kata Sehun panik.

" _Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu hingga datang. Berhati-hatilah, oke?"_

"Terima kasih, Hyung!" kata Sehun lalu langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai cemas melihat wajah Sehun terlihat panik.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Sehun terburu-buru.

Kai langsung bangkit berdiri. "Biar kuantar."

Mata Sehun membola lebar. Jika Kai mengantarnya, kemungkinan besar Kai mengetahui keberadaan Taeoh. Itu hal terakhir yang Sehun inginkan terlebih ia tahu jelas Kai tak menginginkan Sehun apalagi Taeoh.

"Ti-tidak perlu!"

"Sehun," kata Kai dengan nada tegas, membuat Sehun menutup mulutnya. Ia mengambil tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Kau bahkan gemetaran, Sehun. Biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Sehun tak bisa melawan, ia tak bisa melawan jika Kai berlaku lembut seperti ini. Ia hanya menurut ketika Kai menariknya dan memimpin jalan. Mereka berpamitan kilat dengan beberapa orang yang mereka lalui dan berjalan menuju lift menuju lobi hotel. Sehun tak bisa bicara apa-apa, pikirannya mencemaskan Taeoh dan juga Taejoon.

 _Taejoon sakit apa? Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja? Tentu saja akan baik-baik saja, Taejoon anak yang kuat. Dia tak gampang sakit!_

 _Semoga Taemin-hyung benar-benar mau menunggu. Taeoh memang anak yang pintar, tapi ia kelewat ingin tahu. Bagaimana jika ia coba-coba untuk memakai kompor? Atau masuk ke dalam mesin cuci? Atau— Aish, Asher Oh, kenapa kau begitu aktif!_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tampak begitu cemas," kata Kai membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun terkejut menyadari kedekatan mereka. Ia bahkan tak sadar apa yang ia lakukan karena sekarang ia sudah berada di mobil mewah Kai dengan Kai yang memakaikannya sabuk pengaman.

Kai tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipi Sehun. "Kau bahkan tak menyadari sekitarmu, Hun," kata Kai dan mulai melajukan mobilnya perlahan. "Bisakah kau memasukkan alamatmu?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memasukan alamat ke GPS dengan telunjuk yang masih gemetar. Perjalanan begitu sunyi, pikiran Sehun begitu penuh dengan kemungkinan bagaimana jika Kai bertemu dengan Taeoh.

 _Mungkin Kai takkan peduli. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya,_ pikir Sehun getir. _Ya, Sehun. Ini semua mudah. Kau baik-baik saja dengan Taeoh selama ini, keberadaan Kai tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali. Kai tak perlu tahu soal Taeoh dan Taeoh tak perlu tahu soal Kai._

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Kai.

Sehun terkejut. Ia tak menyadari Kai berkendara begitu cepat, mereka telah sampai ke apartemennya hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Sehun segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan beranjak keluar.

"Te-terima kasih," kata Sehun terburu-buru.

"Aku akan ikut masuk denganmu."

Sehun tak bisa mendebat. Kai justru akan curiga jika Sehun menolaknya dan Sehun harus cepat-cepat ke atas agar Taemin bisa segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Taejoon. Jadi pria putih susu itu mengangguk dan memimpin jalan ke apartemennya.

"Kau mungkin akan terkejut nanti," kata Sehun pelan ketika mereka keluar lift di lantai 27.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung.

Sehun tak menjawab, membiarkan Kai tahu jawabannya sendiri nanti. Ia menekan kode pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Kai masuk.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun sambil melepas sepatunya, melihat Taemin sudah siap untuk pergi.

Taemin melirik Kai sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sehun. "Taeoh masih menonton TV, dia belum mau makan malam, tapi aku sudah memasakkannya untuk kalian," kata Taemin memakai sepatunya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung," kata Sehun tersenyum lega. "Apa yang terjadi pada Taejoon sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun kembali cemas.

"Entahlah, badannya panas dan ia terus muntah-muntah sejak pulang sekolah. Aku belum tahu lagi kabar jelasnya," kata Taemin.

"Kabari aku, Hyung," kata Sehun memeluk Taemin singkat.

"Pasti," jawab Taemin dan mengecup pipi Sehun singkat. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Hyung," kata Sehun mengantar Taemin ke pintu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kai begitu pintu tertutup rapat.

"Dia sahabatku. Suami Soojung, kau ingat? Sepupuku," jawab Sehun berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Papa!" seru Taeoh riang langsung berlari memeluk Sehun.

Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar dan menggendong Taeoh dan menciumi wajah anaknya itu, membuat Taeoh kegelian. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai yang tampak begitu terkejut. Sehun bisa menduga itu.

"Ini Taeoh, anakku," kata Sehun memberitahu Kai. "Taeoh, ini Paman Kai, teman papa. Ayo beri salam," kata Sehun pada anaknya itu.

" _Anneyeonghaseo, I'm Asher Oh, 5 years old_ ," kata Taeoh memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Korea bercampur bahasa Inggris.

Sehun tersenyum bangga dan kembali mengecup pipi gembul anaknya itu. "Taeoh masih belum terbiasa dengan bahasa Korea, tapi ia mengerti jika orang-orang bicara bahasa Korea," kata Sehun menjelaskan.

Kai jelas masih tampak terkejut, tapi akhirnya pria tan yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Taeoh itu bisa mengangguk. Kai tersenyum pada Taeoh dan mengusap lembut rambut anak itu. " _Hi, Taeoh, I'm Uncle Kai. Your Papa's Bestfriend,_ " kata Kai memperkenalkan diri.

" _Uncle Kai!_ " seru Taeoh riang mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Kai menggendongnya.

Kai tanpa ragu langsung mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Sehun, mengangkatnya tinggi dan memutar-mutarnya di udara membuat tawa riang Taeoh memenuhi apartemen itu. Kai tertawa bersama Taeoh dan memandang anak itu dengan penuh sayang. Hati Sehun terasa begitu bahagia dan sakit disaat bersamaan melihat itu. Mereka tampak seperti Ayah dan Anak yang begitu bahagia.

 _Seandainya keadaan semudah itu._

Sehun membiarkan Kai bermain bersama Taeoh sementara ia memanaskan makanan yang sudah Taemin buat. Mereka makan malam bersama dengan Taeoh berada dipangkuan Kai, tampak begitu akrab, seakan memiliki ikatan yang kuat.

Taeoh sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang terbuka dengan semua orang, ia tak mudah akrab dengan orang asing, tapi dengan Kai… Taeoh langsung membuka diri dan tampak begitu menempel dengan Kai. Bahkan ia mau Kai yang membacakannya dongeng hingga ia tertidur.

Setelah Taeoh tertidur, Kai menghampiri Sehun di dapur. Ia duduk di konter dapur, memperhatikan Sehun yang membuatkannya minuman hangat. "Taeoh anak yang pintar, kau membesarkannya dengan sangat baik," kata Kai membuka pembicaraan.

Perasaan bangga memenuhi Sehun mendengar sanjungan dari Kai itu. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum manisnya mendengar itu. "Terima kasih," jawab Sehun memberikan kopi Kai.

"Apakah ini sebabnya kau tidak bersama orang tuamu lagi?" tanya Kai menyesap kopinya.

Sehun menunduk, menatap cokelat panasnya. Ragu untuk bicara.

"Sehun, kau tahu kau bisa mempercayaiku, kan? Aku sahabatmu, dulu maupun sekarang," kata Kai.

Sahabat. Entah kenapa hati Sehun terasa nyeri mendengarnya.

"Sehun, katakan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Kai, untuk bicara. "Kau benar, orang tuaku tak setuju dengan adanya Taeoh. Kami berdebat dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi kami berdua baik-baik saja. Taemin dan Soojung membantuku dalam mengurus Taeoh," kata Sehun tak menceritakan semuanya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua Taeoh yang satunya?"

"Dia… dia tak bisa bersama kami. Bisakah kita tak membicarakan ini? Aku dan Taeoh baik-baik saja, Kai. Aku serius," kata Sehun kini terdengar memohon.

Ia tak siap. Ia takkan pernah siap memberitahu Kai yang sebenarnya. Ia tak pernah siap memberitahu Kai bahwa Kai menidurinya dalam keadaan mabuk di pesta kelulusan mereka. Dan Kai tak mengingat apapun tentang malam itu sedangkan Sehun telah pergi sebelum Kai terbangun. Sehun bahkan tak tahu bahwa ia bisa hamil, ia baru mengetahuinya 2 minggu setelah itu, ketika ia mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Amerika.

"Aku mengerti," kata Kai tak lagi memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita.

 **e)(o**

"Masuk," suruh Kai begitu mendengar ketukan di pintu kantornya.

Seunghwan, orang kepercayaannya itu, memasuki kantornya dengan sebuah map. Tubuh Kai menegang melihat itu, jantungnya berdetak keras dan darahnya berdesir.

Ini sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak ia bertemu dengan Sehun, sahabatnya, orang yang ia cintai. Ia sangat terkejut dan hatinya hancur mengetahui Sehun telah memiliki anak, tapi ia masih berharap karena melihat Sehun tak berdampingan dengan siapapun. Dan Kai akan sangat bahagia menerima Taeoh sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Ini semua tentang Oh Sehun yang Anda minta saya selidiki, Bos," kata Seunghwan memberikan map itu pada Kai.

Kai membaca map itu dengan serius, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun tentang wanita yang melahirkan Taeoh. Sama sekali tidak. "Sehun memiliki anak, siapa wanita yang melahirkan anak itu?" tanya Kai pada Seunghwan.

"Um, itu Bos, Oh Sehun yang melahirkan anak itu," kata Seunghwan menjelaskan agak sedikit canggung.

Mata Kai membelalak lebar. "Apa?" tanya Kai tak percaya.

"Oh Sehun termasuk sedikit pria yang bisa melahirkan, sangat langka hanya sekitar 1-2% dari populasi pria di dunia. Semua catatan medisnya dan kelahiran Oh Taeoh ada di halaman berikutnya," kata Seunghwan.

Kai membalik kertas itu dan membaca dengan seksama. Jantungnya bertalu keras dan amarah mulai memenuhinya begitu membaca fakta bahwa Sehun yang melahirkan Taeoh. Siapa? Siapa bajingan yang menghamili Sehun tapi tak bertanggung jawab?! Kai akan pastikan bahwa pria itu takkan hidup tenang.

"Apa tidak ada info siapa pria yang menghamili Sehun?" tanya Kai disela kertakan giginya.

Seunghwan menggeleng. "Jika dilihat dari ulang tahun Oh Taeoh lalu dikurangi sekitar 9 bulan, maka bisa disimpulkan Oh Sehun melakukannya ketika bulan Februari 6 tahun lalu. Ia masih di Korea saat itu, Bos. Mungkin Anda tahu karena Anda sahabatnya," kata Seunghwa membeberkan analisanya.

"Februari… 6 tahun lalu…" ulang Kai.

Amarah langsung surut dari tubuhnya menyadari itu. Februari 6 tahun lalu, pesta kelulusan mereka. Kai mengingat malam itu dengan jelas. Ia memang mabuk, tapi ia mengingat jelas setiap detil malam itu, malam dimana ia bercinta dengan Sehun. Ia memang pengecut, menggunakan alkohol sebagai alasan untuk bisa bercinta dengan Sehun, untuk bisa menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dan Kai memiliki ego yang tinggi untuk mengejar Sehun ketika melihat Sehun sudah meninggalkannya ketika ia terbangun. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengetahui Sehun menolaknya.

Sehun bukan tipe yang tidur dengan sembarang orang, Kai tahu jelas itu. Dan Kai ingat jelas bahwa ia tak menggunakan pengaman sama sekali malam itu. Jadi…

 _Taeoh adalah anakku?_ Pikirnya.

Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras menyadari itu. Kebahagiaan membuncah di dalam dirinya mengetahui fakta itu dan ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain melamar Sehun sekarang juga, detik ini juga.

"Batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini," kata Kai mengambil ponselnya dan segera mencari kontak teman-teman dekatnya ketika SMA.

 **Kim Jongin invited Kim Xiumin, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Kim Suho, Zhang Lay, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, dan Huang Zitao.**

 **Kim Xiumin, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Kim Suho, Zhang Lay, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, dan Huang Zitao joined Chat.**

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Apa ini?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Tolong aku diculik!

 **Park Chanyeol:** Aku juga diculik!

 **Park Chanyeol:** CEO Kim ternyata penculik!

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Berisik.

 **Kim Chen:** Berhati-hatilah, Kyungsoo sudah bicara.

 **Huang Zitao:** Ya! Dan Kyungsoo bisa menyusul kalian lalu menusuk kalian karena tak bisa diam!

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Ha-ha-ha lucu sekali.

 **Xi Luhan:** Kim Jongin, sebaiknya kau segera muncul dan menjelaskan ini.

 **Zhang Lay:** Kenapa Sehunnie tak ada? Biar aku undang dia.

 **Kim Jongin:** Jangan, Hyung!

 **Kim Jongin:** Bersabarlah, aku sedang mengetik!

 **Kim Xiumin:** Kupikir Suho yang mengetik paling lambat diantara kita.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Park Chanyeol:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (2)

 **Kim Chen:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (3)

 **Huang Zitao:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (4)

 **Kris Wu:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (5)

 **Zhang Lay:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (6)

 **Xi Luhan:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (7)

 **Do Kyungsoo:** BERISIK!

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Aku akan menusuk kalian jika chat yang tak penting lagi!

 **Kim Suho:** Hyung, kenapa kau jahat sekali T-T

 **Byun Baekhyun:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUHO TERLAMBAT LAGI

 **Park Chanyeol:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUHO TERLAMBAT LAGI (2)

 **Do Kyungsoo:** DIAM!

 **Kim Jongin:** Aku akan melamar Sehun hari ini juga. Sejujurnya, aku meniduri Sehun 6 tahun lalu ketika pesta kelulusan kita dan ternyata Sehun hamil. Ia tak mengatakan pada siapapun dan membesarkan anak kami sendirian. Nama anak kami Taeoh dan aku sudah bertemu dengannya 3 hari yang lalu, tapi Sehun menghindar ketika kutanya soal orang tua Taeoh yang satu lagi. Sehun berpikir aku tak mengingat malam itu sama sekali karena aku mabuk, tapi sebenarnya aku ingat. Aku sudah memeriksa data kelahiran Taeoh dan cocok untuk membuktikan bahwa Taeoh adalah hasil dari malam itu. Jadi intinya, aku harus melamar Sehun hari ini juga. Bantu aku menyusun rencana, aku perlu semuanya sempurna meski dalam waktu kita singkat.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** AKHIRNYA KIM JONGIN!

 **Kim Jongin: ?**

 **Park Chanyeol:** YAH! TIDAK TAHUKAH KAMI FRUSTASI MENJODOHKANMU DENGAN SEHUN SELAMA INI?!

 **Kim Chen:** KAMI SUDAH SEMPAT MENYERAH KARENA KALIAN TAK JADIAN JUGA BAHKAN HINGGA KELULUSAN!

 **Kim Jongin:** Kalian berusaha menjodohkanku… dengan Sehun?!

 **Kim Xiumin:** Kau dan Sehun terlalu tidak peka satu sama lain.

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Karena Kim Jongin idiot.

 **Huang Zitao:** Kyungsoo menyeramkan.

 **Kris Wu:** Kyungsoo menyeramkan. (2)

 **Xi Luhan:** Kyungsoo menyeramkan. (3)

 **Kim Suho:** Yah! Berhenti mengganggu Kyungsoo!

 **Zhang Lay:** Selamat, Jongin-ah!

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Oh, Lay benar. Selamat, Jongin-ah! Sekarang kita harus bahas bagaimana rencananya.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Sewa Lotte World dan lamar Sehun disana!

 **Park Chanyeol:** Sewa Namsan Tower!

 **Kim Chen:** Yah, seriuslah -_-

 **Huang Zitao:** Itu membutuhkan perijinan setidaknya satu hari -_-

 **Kris Wu:** Kau harus melamar Sehun di depan Taeoh. Itu romantis.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** OH! ITU BENAR!

 **Zhang Lay:** Lamar Sehun di sekolah lama kita, di kelas kita.

 **Park Chanyeol:** AKU SETUJU!

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Aku akan undang Taemin dan Soojung ke grup ini. Mereka pasti bisa membantu.

 **Do Kyungsoo invited Lee Taemin and Lee Soojung.**

 **Lee Taemin and Lee Soojung joined Chat.**

 **Kim Xiumin:** Culik Taeoh dari sekolahnya dan lamar Sehun di sekolah kita. Lalu tinggalkan semacam potongan-potongan pesan untuk Sehun untuk memberi kita waktu ketika mempersiapkan kelas sekaligus menuntun Sehun ke sekolahan kita.

 **Kim Suho:** DAEBAK!

 **Byun Baekhyun:** DAEBAK! (2)

 **Park Chanyeol:** DAEBAK! (3)

 **Huang Zitao:** DAEBAK! (4)

 **Xi Luhan:** DAEBAK! (5)

 **Do Kyungsoo:** BERISIK!

 **Lee Taemin:** Aku akan membantu, tapi setelah ini aku harus bicara dengan Kim Jongin ini.

 **Lee Soojung:** Taemin akan memancing Sehun ke TK, mengatakan ia tak bisa menjemput Taeoh. Lalu Jongin menjemput Taeoh dari TK dan meninggalkan pesan pada guru Taeoh. Aku akan memberitahu gurunya kau akan menjemput.

 **Kim Chen:** Lalu tempat-tempat untuk potongan pesan itu?

 **Kim Jongin:** Café Bubble Tea kesukaan Sehun, Taman kota, Perpustakaan kota, Toko Buku langganan Sehun, _Game center_ tempatku dan Sehun biasa bermain.

 **Kim Jongin:** Aku akan menyiapkan potongan-potongan pesannya.

 **Xi Luhan:** Kirimkan saja isi-isi pesannya biar aku yang buat.

 **Kris Wu:** Tugasmu yang paling penting adalah membeli bunga dan cincin untuk Sehun.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Aku, Kyungsoo, dan Chen-chen akan menyanyikan lagu – Marry Me.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Aku dan Lay yang mengiringi.

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Aku, Suho, Soojung, dan Taemin bagian mendekorasi kelas sekaligus menyiapkan peralatan mini panggung kalian.

 **Huang Zitao:** Aku dan Xiumin-hyung akan memberikan potongan pesan di Café.

 **Kim Xiumin:** Chanyeol, Chen, dan Baekhyun _standby_ di Taman kota. Luhan di Perpus kota. Lay di Toko buku. Kris di _Game center_. Setelah pesan kalian berikan pada Sehun, langsung ke sekolahan dan membantu dekorasi.

 **Kim Suho:** Di mengerti.

 **Kim Suho:** Aku dan Kyungsoo sedang membeli bahan-bahan dekorasi, hubungi Kyungsoo jika butuh sesuatu.

 **Kim Jongin:** Terima kasih… semuanya.

 **Byun Baekhyun changed Group Name to KAIHUN SHIPPERS.**

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Tak ada waktu untuk sentimentil, Kim Jongin. Bergerak cepat!

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Jangan ada chat tak penting disini!

 **Xi Luhan:** Yah, yang bertugas menjaga pos relay temui aku di depan Perpus kota 30 menit lagi.

 **Read by 12.**

Tak ada yang perlu menjawab. Semua sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Lagipula Luhan tak perlu jawaban.

 **e)(o**

 **NO EDIT. MAAFKEUN KALO ADA TYPO T^T**

 **#HAPPY94DAY #HAPPYKAIHUNDAY**

Ini belum selesai, tapi aku post aja daripada telat. Aku ngebut ngetiknya sejak pulang tadi. Lanjutannya bakal aku post langsung setelah aku selesai ngetik hikseu hikseu.

Buat **Ohunhun94** Maafkeun kalau one-shot kittyhun nya belum selesai T^T  
pas aku nulis, tiba-tiba feelsnya menguap ;-;  
Tapi aku lagi berusaha buat namatin kok T^T

Itu aja, semoga kalian seneng sama cerita ini ya^^

 **-willis.8894**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovendture**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai

Addictional Casts: EXO, Asher Oh, Lee (Jung) Soojung, Lee Taemin.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun

•

•

•

 **Dedicated for All KaiHun Shipper #Happy94Day #HappyKaiHunDay**

Special Dedication for **parksehunakim** yang ingetin hari spesial ini :D

•••

Sehun merasa tubuhnya membeku mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh guru Taeoh. Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Taemin memberitahunya bahwa ia tak bisa menjemput Taeoh dan Sehun langsung izin pulang cepat untuk menjemput anaknya itu. Tapi begitu tiba di TK Taeoh, gurunya mengatakan seseorang yang mengaku teman baik Sehun telah menjemput anaknya itu.

"Oh, orang itu menyuruh saya memberikan ini kepada Anda," kata guru Taeoh itu tersenyum manis dan memerikan Sehun sebuah kartu yang terlipat dua.

 _Aku memang pengecut hingga melakukan hal seperti ini,  
tapi hari ini aku akan mengakhiri kepengecutanku._

 _P.S: Pergilah ke Cofioca Café jika ingin bertemu kembali dengan Taeoh._

Mata Sehun membola membaca itu. Ia segera pamit pada guru Taeoh dan menuju tempat yang tertera pada pesan itu.

 _Siapa? Pengecut? Mengakhiri kepengecutannya?_

Pikiran Sehun penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan karena pesan singkat di kartu yang kini tersimpan baik-baik disaku kemejanya. Ia sejujurnya tadi sangat panik mengetahui Taeoh dijemput oleh orang asing, tapi begitu membaca pesan itu, entah kenapa ia merasa siapapun yang menjemput Taeoh tidak bermaksud menyakiti anaknya, tak bermaksud menyakitinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia begitu percaya dengan firasatnya ini padahal anaknya sedang diculik.

Begitu sampai di café favoritenya ketika SMA itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap menemukan si pengirim pesan bersama anaknya. Tapi tak ada. Tidak ada Taeoh sama sekali di café ini.

"Oh, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menengok ke asal suara yang familiar itu, Tao dan Xiumin ada di café itu sedang menikmati kopinya. Ia segera menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

"Hyung, apakah kau melihat anak ini masuk ke sini dengan seseorang?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi, menunjukkan foto Taeoh.

"Uh, tidak," jawab Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tapi ada seorang yang mengaku temanmu menitipkan ini," kata Xiumin memberikan kartu yang mirip dengan yang diberikan guru Taeoh itu.

 _Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada senyummu.  
Kau terlihat begitu cantik dan manis.  
Aku rela membelikanmu Bubble Tea setiap saat hari  
hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan senyummu._

 _P.S: Pergilah ke taman kota 500 meter ke arah utara._

Sehun tak bisa menahan rona wajahnya membaca itu. Siapa penculik anaknya ini? Pengagum rahasianya? Sehun baru tahu ia memiliki pengagum rahasia seromantis ini. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dan perutnya bergejolak penuh ekspektasi.

Pria putih susu itu melirik kepada kedua sahabatnya dan menyadari bahwa mereka mengamati reaksi Sehun sambil menyeringai, membuat Sehun semakin merona malu. Ia pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang ini, tersenyum karena membaca pesan dari seorang yang misterius.

"Sehunnie baru saja mendapatkan surat cinta, huh?" tanya Xiumin menggoda sedangkan Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kuping Sehun memerah.

"U-uh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti, Hyung, Tao," kata Sehun pamit dan segera keluar dari café.

Sehun berlari ke taman kota yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dulu ia dan Kai sering bermain disana dengan monggu, anjing Kai.

 _Kai…_

Langkah Sehun terhenti mengingat nama itu. Sehun merasa bersalah. Ya, tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah karena berdebar-debar membaca pesan penganggum rahasianya. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati cintanya yang terpendam pada Kai selama hampir 9 tahun ini. Meski Kai tak pernah membalas perasaannya, tapi tetap Sehun merasa ia seperti berselingkuh dari Kai.

 _Tapi jika aku tak melanjutkan ini, aku takkan bertemu dengan Taeoh,_ pikir Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan semua kebimbangannya dan kembali berlari menuju taman kota yang dimaksud. Ia tak menemukan Taeoh disana, tapi ia menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen duduk-duduk disana dengan Chanyeol yang memegang gitar.

"HYUNG!" seru Sehun menghampiri ketiga temannya itu. "Hyung, apakah kau melihat anak ini?" tanya Sehun memperlihatkan foto Taeoh.

"Whoa, dia lucu sekali! Anak siapa, Hun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jawab saja, Hyung," kata Sehun buru-buru.

"Tidak. Entahlah, kami tak hafal siapapun yang tadi disini," jawab Chanyeol tampak bingung.

"Tapi tadi ada seorang yang—"

"Menitipkan kartu untuk diberikan padaku?" sela Sehun memotong omongan Chen.

"Whoa, whoa, ada apa ini, Sehunnie. Kau tahu memiliki penggemar?" goda Chen memainkan alisnya.

"Berikan saja kartunya padaku, Hyung. Aku ada urusan penting," kata Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Ketiganya bertukar lirikan sambil menyeringai.

"Hyung!" rengek Sehun. Ia benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Hunnie," kata Baekhyun tertawa dan memberikan kartu yang familiar itu kepada Sehun.

 _Setiap aku kesini dan melihat sepasang suami-istri bersama memperhatikan anak mereka,  
aku bertanya-tanya kapan tiba saatnya kita seperti itu?  
Kuharap sebentar lagi anganku itu bisa terjawab._

 _P.S: Pergilah ke perpustakaan kota._

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung," kata Sehun pamit dan langsung pergi, mengabaikan ketiga Hyungnya yang menyeringai sambil mengamatinya itu.

Wajah Sehun merona selama perjalanan menuju ke perpustakaan kota. Bayangan ia dan Kai menemani Taeoh bermain di taman tak bisa hilang dari benaknya sejak membaca pesan itu.

 _Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, Oh Sehun!_

Sehun tak ingin berharap, ia tak ingin kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia telah merelakan Kai untuk menjadi milik orang lain, tapi kembali bertemu dengan Kai, harapan yang selama ini telah pupus kembali hidup dan Sehun sejujurnya takut dengan itu. Ia takut jika ia hatinya harus kembali hancur karena harapan palsu itu.

 _Cukup selesaikan permainan ini dan bertemu dengan Taeoh. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak,_ pikir Sehun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memasuki perpustakaan kota, tempat yang dikunjunginya hampir setiap hari ketika tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Lagi, tak ada Taeoh, tapi ada Luhan disana. Ia segera menghampiri pria itu.

"Berikan kartunya padaku, Hyung," kata Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, memotong Luhan yang hendak memberikannya sapaan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yah! Dimana sopan santunmu? Dan kartu apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Luhan pura-pura tak tahu.

"Hyung, aku tak ada waktu bermain-main, berikan kartunya," pinta Sehun menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau tak seru, Sehunnie," rengek Luhan memberikan kartu itu pada Sehun.

 _Aku selalu menyukai ketika mata cerdasmu bersinar ketika membaca buku,  
kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan keningmu yang berkerut ketika belajar.  
Kau sangat sempurna, bagaikan malaikat yang tak tersentuh.  
Aku hanyalah pengecut yang tak berani mengatakan perasaanku._

 _P.S: Pergilah ke toko buku yang sering kau kunjungi._

Kali ini ia menemukan Lay yang berada di toko buku itu. Sehun langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kartunya dan Hyungnya yang satu itu hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kartu yang familiar itu pada Sehun.

 _Aku berbohong ketika mengatakan aku tak suka menemani membeli buku.  
Sejujurnya aku menikmati melihatmu kebingungan memilih buku,  
tapi aku tak menyukai bagaimana penjaga toko itu terlalu ramah padamu.  
Ya, aku memang pengecut karena tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung._

 _P.S: Berikutnya adalah Game center, apa aku harus memberi arahan tempatnya? Kurasa tidak._

Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai.

Hanya Kai yang memenuhi bayangan Sehun ketika membaca pesan-pesan manis nan dalam itu. Kai membelikannya Bubble Tea dan _cheese cake_ , Kai bermain bersama di taman dengannya dan Monggu, Kai yang tertidur atau merengek bosan ketika menemani Sehun di perpustakaan kota tapi tak pernah pergi duluan dan tetap menemaninya hingga selesai belajar, Kai yang merengek segera minta pulang karena lelah mengelilingi toko buku untuk menemani Sehun tapi lagi-lagi tak pernah meninggalkan Sehun hingga selesai lalu mengantarkannya pulang… Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, dan hanya Kai.

Tak ada orang lain yang bisa Sehun bayangkan selain Kai. Apa orang yang menculik Taeoh adalah Kai? Tapi untuk apa? Dan semua pesan manis ini… rasanya sulit mempercayai bahwa Kai yang menulisnya.

Rasanya sulit mempercayai bahwa Kai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

 _Apakah aku boleh berharap? Haruskah aku berharap?_

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam _Game center_ yang biasa dikunjunginya dengan Kai. Ia berkeliling selama 10 menit mencoba mencari sosok familiar, Kai atau Taeoh atau siapapun yang memegang kartu misterius itu.

"Kris-hyung!" seru Sehun terkejut melihat Kris berdiri di sebuah mesin penjepit boneka.

"Oh, Sehunnie," sapa Kris menatap Sehun terkejut, mengamatinya dari atas hingga bawah.

Sehun merasa canggung dengan tatapan aneh Hyungnya itu, Kris memang kadang benar-benar aneh di waktu yang tak tertebak. "Apa seseorang menitipkan kartu misterius pada Hyung? Untukku?" tanya Sehun langsung.

Kris malah memberikan kartu untuk bermain disana, membuat Sehun bingung. "Seseorang menitipkanku ini dan menyuruhmu mengambilnya sendiri di dalam sana," kata Kris menunjuk kartu familiar yang berada diatas tumpukan boneka itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" rengek Sehun melempar tangannya ke udara. Yang benar saja, seorang Oh Sehun memainkan permainan ini? Bahkan sampai berganti abad-pun takkan ada satu boneka yang terambil!

Kris hanya menyeringai dan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu. Selamat berjuang, Nak," kata Kris melenggang pergi bak model.

Sehun cemberut. Ia takkan bisa memenangkan ini tapi ia membutuhkan kartu itu sebagai petunjuk untuk menemukan Taeoh. Apa ia harus meminta tolong seseorang? Tapi yang diambil adalah kartu kecil diantara boneka-boneka raksasa! Ini adalah tugas yang mustahil.

"Aku membencimu," gerutu Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk mesin mainan di hadapannya sambil menatap tajam mesin itu berharap matanya bisa memancarkan laser untuk membolongi kaca itu.

Sehun berpikir bagaimana caranya, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah tempelan pemberitahuan di ujung kanan atas kaca.

"…boneka akan diatur ulang pada jam 12 siang, jam 3 sore, 6 sore, dan jam 9 malam," gumam Sehun membaca.

Mata Sehun membola dan bibirnya menyeringai begitu melihat itu. Ia segera melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 2:48PM. Pria putih susu itu duduk di bangku terdekat dan hanya menunggu 12 menit hingga petugas datang untuk membukakan kaca itu.

Tepat pukul 3 sore, salah satu petugas datang dengan kunci dan membuka pintu kaca itu. Sehun segera bicara dengan petugas itu dan mengatakan bahwa ada temannya yang iseng memberikannya permainan dan salah kartunya ada di dalam.

"Ini, tuan," kata si petugas itu malu-malu memberikan kartu familiar itu pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis semakin membuat petugas itu merona malu. "Terima kasih banyak," kata Sehun lalu pergi dari sana.

 _Aku ingat pertama kali aku mengajakmu membolos kesini,  
aku ingat pertama kali aku mengambilkan boneka rillakuma pink untukmu,  
aku ingat melihat boneka itu terpampang dengan manis di kamarmu,  
dan aku ingat… malam yang kita lewati bersama ketika pesta kelulusan._

 _Ya, aku mengingatnya, Oh Sehun.  
Aku memang mabuk, tapi aku mengingat setiap detilnya.  
Maafkan aku yang pengecut dan bersembunyi dibalik alkohol.  
Maafkan aku yang harus menunggu 9 tahun untuk berani mengatakannya.  
Maafkan aku membuatmu melalui semuanya sendirian selama 6 tahun ini.  
Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun._

 _P.S: Jika kau mau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengakhiri kepengecutanku, pergilah ke kelas lama kita.  
Jika tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku, kirimkan pesan padaku dan aku akan mengantar Taeoh kembali ke rumahmu tanpa kurang satu apapun._

 _P.S.S: Kurasa aku tak perlu memperjelas siapa diriku, kan?_

Air mata Sehun menetes namun bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang begitu indah. Jantungnya berdetak keras, bahagia tapi juga menyakitkan. Perutnya bergejolak dengan semua perasaan yang meluap-luap tapi Sehun menikmatinya. Semua _rollercoaster_ perasaannya dengan Kim Jongin, cinta pertamanya, Sehun menikmatinya. Ia menikmatinya dan tak pernah menyesali barang sedetikpun meskipun banyak rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya 9 tahun ini.

"Kim Jongin yang bodoh," bisik Sehun sedikit terisak. "Jika kita sama-sama bukan pengecut kita sudah bersama-sama sejak 9 tahun lalu," katanya lirih menutup wajahnya.

Tak ada penyesalan. Sama sekali tak ada. Sehun bersyukur ia diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk bisa bersama Kai lagi. Jika Kai masih bersikap pengecut dan mundur pada detik terakhir, maka Sehun yang akan maju sebagai langkah awal hubungan mereka yang baru.

Sehun takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua untuk bersama kembali dengan Ayah dari anaknya.

Dengan langkap mantap, Sehun berlari menuju ke SMA-nya, melalui jalan-jalan yang sangat ia kenal sejak dulu.

 **e)(o**

 _ **Sedangkan yang terjadi di grup KAIHUN SHIPPERS…**_

 **Lee Taemin:** Aku sudah menelepon Sehun, dia pasti sedang menuju ke TK sekarang.

 **Lee Taemin:** Taeoh sudah disini dengan aman.

 **Lee Soojung:** Jongin sudah berangkat lagi untuk membeli cincin dan bunga

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Yah, Park Chanyeol apa saja yang kau butuhkan nanti?

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Suho sedang mengambilkan barang-barang dari ruang musik dengan Taemin.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Mic dan pengeras suara untuk gitar saja.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Chanyeol bawa gitarnya sendiri tinggal untuk Lay-hyung.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Perubahan rencana. Lay-hyung pakai gitar aku pakai kajoon!

 **Kim Suho:** Yah! Cepat bikin daftar yang benar!

 **Kim Chen:** Kukirim personal, Hyung.

 **Huang Zitao:** Sehun sudah pergi dari café.

 **Huang Zitao:** Kami menuju ke sekolah, Xiumin-ge menyetir seperti pembalap F1!

 **Huang Zitao:** Apa ada yang mau nitip?

 **Lee Soojung:** Kukirimkan daftarnya lewat personal chat.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** YAH! YAH! Sehun sudah memasuki taman!

 **Byun Baekhyun:** KENAPA CEPAT SEKALI?!

 **Xi Luhan:** Mungkin karena dia memiliki kaki yang panjang tidak sepertimu. HAHAHAHAHA.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** KAU JUGA PENDEK HYUNG! /lempar pisau/

 **Kim Chen:** Sehun datang, Baekhyun fokus pada misi!

 **Kim Jongin:** Apa maksudmu Sehun sudah di taman?! Kenapa cepat sekali?!

 **Kim Jongin:** Aku terjebak macet! Aku bahkan belum sampai ke toko perhiasannya!

 **Kris Wu:** Tinggalkan saja mobilmu dan lari.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Sehun sudah pergi dari taman.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Luhan-hyung siap-siap.

 **Xi Luhan:** YAH KENAPA DIA CEPAT SEKALI?!

 **Xi Luhan:** DIA SUDAH SAMPAI DISINI!

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Perlambat Sehun bagaimanapun caranya!

 **Xi Luhan:** Terlambat.

 **Xi Luhan:** Sehun sudah pergi.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** YAAAHH!

 **Kim Chen:** Mungkin kau harus akting pura-pura kecelakaan yang membuat macet, itu bisa memperlambat Sehun.

 **Kim Chen:** Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol masih menyetir, jadi dia tak membalas.

 **Kim Xiumin:** Aku dan Tao langsung membantu memindahkan barang-barang dari ruang musik.

 **Kim Xiumin:** Buka pintunya 5 menit lagi kami sampai.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Jika akting pura-pura kecelakaan malah akan memperlambat kita, bodoh.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Sehun hanya mengandalkan kaki panjangnya.

 **Kim Chen:** Oh. Kau benar.

 **Kim Jongin:** Aku punya masalah besar.

 **Kim Jongin:** Aku tak tahu ukuran jari Sehun.

 **Do Kyungsoo has leaved the conversations.**

 **Byun Baekhyun has leaved the conversations.**

 **Huang Zitao has leaved the conversations.**

 **Kim Jongin:** YAH! INI TAK LUCU!

 **Kim Jongin invited Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, and Huang Zitao**

 **Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, and Huang Zitao joined the chat.**

 **Kris Wu:** Cukup pilih menurut hatimu.

 **Kris Wu:** Jika kalian benar-benar berjodoh, maka akan pas di Sehun.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Lalu jika tidak?

 **Kris Wu:** Lebih baik kalian tidak menikah.

 **Kim Chen:** Lebih baik kalian tidak menikah. (2)

 **Park Chanyeol:** Lebih baik kalian tidak menikah. (3)

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Lebih baik kalian tidak menikah. (4)

 **Kim Jongin:** BERHENTI!

 **Kim Jongin:** Kenapa Kyungsoo-hyung juga ikut-ikutan!

 **Zhang Lay:** Lebih baik kalian tidak menikah. (5)

 **Kim Jongin:** YAH!

 **Zhang Lay:** Ngomong-ngomong Sehun sudah pergi daritadi, aku menuju ke sekolah.

 **Xi Luhan:** WTF!

 **Xi Luhan:** Aku sudah membelikan mahkota bunga untuk Sehun.

 **Xi Luhan:** Jongin cepat beli cincinnya dan pergi ke Sekolah!

 **Byun Baekhyun:** WE ARE IN THE END OF THE WOOOOORRRRLLLLLDDDDD!

 **Lee Soojung removed Byun Baekhyun from group.**

 **Kris Wu invited Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Byun Baekhyun joined the chat.**

 **Byun Baekhyun:** YAH! LEE SOOJUNG!

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Fokuslah sebelum aku yang mengeluarkanmu.

 **Kim Chen:** Kita sudah sampai di sekolah, menuju ke kelas!

 **Kris Wu:** Aku sudah di depan gerbang sekolah.

 **Kris Wu:** Sehun masih di game center. Dia akan lama disana.

 **Kris Wu:** Ngomong-ngomong Sehun cantik, ya.

 **Kris Wu:** Aku juga mau menikahinya B)

 **Kim Jongin removed Kris Wu from group.**

 **Do Kyungsoo invited Kris Wu.**

 **Kris Wu joined the chat.**

 **Kris Wu:** KIM JONGIN!

 **Kim Jongin:** Kartu merah untukmu, Hyung!

 **Do Kyungsoo:** FOKUS!

 **Huang Zitao:** Jadi kenapa Sehun masih disana?

 **Lee Taemin:** Dekorasi hampir beres. Dimana Kim Jongin?

 **Kim Jongin:** Sedang berlari menuju sekolah.

 **Xi Luhan:** Aku terjebak macet, sial!

 **Zhang Lay:** Aku sudah dilobi sekolah.

 **Zhang Lay:** Lu-ge lebih baik berlari saja, itu lebih cepat.

 **Kris Wu:** Aku memasukan kartu pesannya ke dalam mesin boneka

 **Kris Wu:** Sehun takkan pergi darisana jika belum mendapatkan kartunya.

 **Lee Soojung:** YAH!

 **Lee Soojung:** KALAU KAU LAKUKAN ITU, SAMPAI TAHUN DEPAN MISI INI TAK SELESAI!

 **Byun Baekhyun:** R.I.P SOON KRIS WU

 **Kim Chen:** R.I.P SOON KRIS WU (2)

 **Park Chanyeol:** R.I.P SOON KRIS WU (3)

 **Huang Zitao:** R.I.P SOON KRIS WU (4)

 **Xi Luhan:** Aku sudah bersama Kai

 **Xi Luhan:** Sebentar lagi kami sampai di sekolah.

 **Xi Luhan:** MAYDAY! MAYDAY!

 **Xi Luhan:** YAH! KENAPA SEHUN SUDAH DI GERBANG!

 **Xi Luhan:** KATAMU SEHUN HARUSNYA MASIH LAMA?!

 **Kris Wu:** Huh?! Kau bercanda?!

 **Kim Jongin:** Kami serius, Hyung! Itu Sehun!

 **Kim Jongin:** BAGAIMANA INI?!

 **Kim Xiumin:** Masuk dari tembok samping.

 **Kim Xiumin:** Cepat!

 **Kim Xiumin:** Aku tadi sudah menyuruh penjaga untuk menahan Sehun lama-lama dan tak memperbolehkannya masuk.

 **Huang Zitao:** Ngomong-ngomong kami sudah sediakan tali yang terikat di pohon, itu bisa memudahkan.

 **Zhang Lay:** Xiumin-ge jjang!

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Xiumin-ge jjang! (2)

 **Park Chanyeol:** Xiumin-ge jjang! (3)

 **Kim Chen:** Xiumin-ge jjang! (4)

 **Kim Xiumin:** STOP.

 **Kim Suho:** Siap-siaplah pada posisi masing-masing.

 **Kim Suho:** Ngomong-ngomong dimana Taeoh?

 **Lee Taemin:** Bersamaku. Kami baru selesai dari kamar mandi.

 **Kim Jongin:** Aku masuk sekolah. 5 menit aku sampai kelas.

 **e)(o**

Sehun cemberut dan menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Apa-apaan ini? Ia tidak boleh masuk sekolah sebelum memberikan penjaga sekolah mereka kopi yang dibeli di mini market dekat sekolah mereka. Ia harus membuang waktu 20 menit untuk membelikan kopi yang diminta itu baru diperbolehkan masuk.

Pria putih susu itu melangkah dengan pelan, memandang ke sekeliling sekolah lamanya itu. Ia mengingat bagaimana ia dan Kai berjalan berdampingan melintasi lapangan sekolah ini selama 3 tahun, hampir setiap pagi dan setiap pulang sekolah.

Sehun masih ingat ia selalu sedih jika perhatian Kai teralih karena ada murid perempuan seksi yang menyapanya, tapi tetap Kai tak pernah membiarkannya berjalan ke kelas sendirian. Ia selalu menahan tangan Sehun untuk tidak pergi duluan ketika ia bicara dengan murid-murid seksi lainnya. Hati Sehun selalu bagaikan _rollercoaster_ setiap harinya hanya karena seorang pria tan bernama Kim Jongin.

Sehun memasuki lobi sekolah dimana ada meja resepsionis disana. Sehun ingat Kai akan selalu menunggunya disana jika Sehun ada rapat OSIS atau keperluan dengan guru atau murid lainnya. Memang Kai pasti akan menggoda guru magang muda yang jaga disana, tapi tetap saja tujuan utama Kai adalah menunggu Sehun agar bisa pulang bersama dengannya. Sehun masih ingat bagaimana rasanya ia begitu cemburu tapi juga berbunga-bunga disaat bersamaan ketika Kai langsung mengabaikan si guru magang muda begitu Sehun datang.

Kini Sehun menaiki tangga pelan-pelan, senyum terlukis di wajahnya begitu kenangan bersama Kai kembali terputar ketika mereka di tangga itu.

" _Tung— Ha! Hah! Hah! Kaih!" Sehun terengah-engah dan tak kuat lagi berlari menaiki tangga._

" _Sehun, cepatlah! Guru Sang benar-benar menakutkan! Kita tak boleh terlambat!" seru Kai terengah-engah, sudah 6 tangga diatas Sehun._

" _Kau— hah! Duluan— hah! sajah—"_ _kata Sehun yang benar-benar kehabisan nafas, bersandar pada tembok disampingnya, terlalu lelah berlari._

 _Ini semua bermula dari ide Kai yang menyelinap keluar ketika istirahat makan siang untuk mengunjungi café yang baru buku diujung jalan sana. Mereka tak menyangka kalau antriannya cukup ramai hingga mereka harus berlari dari café hingga ke sekolah karena jam istirahat hampir habis._

 _Kai segera kembali turun dan menghampiri Sehun. Ia berjongkok di depan Sehun dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk memeluk lehernya._

" _E-eh?!"_

" _Pegang yang erat, aku tak tanggung jika kau terjatuh," kata Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang menyangga kedua paha Sehun itu._

 _Sehun memekik terkejut ketika tubuhnya terangkat, refleks mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kai dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada punggung lebar Kai. Ia kembali memekin terkejut ketika Kai lari menaiki tangga secepat mungkin dengan Sehun dipunggungnya._

 _Sayangnya begitu tiba di kelas, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Guru Sang tak bisa mengajar karena ada kepentingan yang mendesak. Sehun yang sebenarnya kasihan dengan perjuangan Kai itu, tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Kai terkapar di lantai di depan kelas mereka sambil terengah-engah._

Senyum nostalgia itu tak meninggalkan wajah Sehun sama sekali. Kini ia berjalan di lorong kelas-kelas. Ia ingat beberapa kali ia dan Kai duduk di lorong tepat di depan kelas mereka karena dihukum. Biasanya disebabkan oleh Kai yang meminjam PR Sehun untuk disalin tapi lupa membawanya ke sekolah. Mereka akan duduk bersandar di dinding saling adu main game di ponsel mereka dan pura-pura berdiri memasang wajah menyesal begitu guru yang mengajar mengecek kondisi mereka.

Mereka tak terpisahkan. Selalu bersama. Seluruh sekolah tahu itu. _Friendship Goals,_ itulah yang orang-orang lihat dari persahabatan Kai dan Sehun.

Menyusuri lorong itu dengan pelan, penuh nostalgia, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara sepatunya yang menggema dilorong kosong itu. Ia berhenti di depan kelas lamanya, semua jendela ditutup dengan kain hitam sehingga Sehun tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam, jantungnya berdetak begitu keras penuh dengan ekspektasi.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun mengeser pintu itu hingga terbuka. Musik mulai mengalir dan Sehun mengenali suara Baekhyun diikuti Chen dan Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu K. Will – Marry Me. Semua bangku-bangu dan meja ditumpuk hingga hampir mencapai atap kelas dan ditutup dengan kain hitam dengan hiasan sulur-sulur daun dan bunga. Foto-foto Kai dan Sehun, Sehun dan Taeoh, foto-foto teman-teman mereka menghiasi kain hitam itu. Bagaikan tembok kenangan yang membentuk jalan setapak. Ia berjalan sambil menikmati foto-foto di kanan-kirinya, air mata haru penuh kenangan mulai menggenang dimatanya dan senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Setelah melewati lorong pendek itu, ia belok ke kanan dan melihat Kai dan Taeoh berdiri menunggunya diujung lorong sana. Taeoh memegang mahkota bunga sedangkan tangan satunya menggenggam erat tangan Kai. Sehun tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi ketika berjalan menghampiri kedua orang yang paling ia cintai di dalam hidupnya itu.

Kai mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sehun dan Sehun langsung menerimanya, air matanya semakin tak tertahankan ketika Kai mengecup lembut punggung tangannya dengan penuh sayang lalu menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat padanya. Pria tan itu mengambil mahkota bunga dari Taeoh dan memakaikannya dengan perlahan diatas kepala Sehun.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu menjadi pengecut yang tak pernah berani mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku malu dan takut kau akan menolakku karena reputasimu yang sempurna sedangkan reputasiku yang kotor. Aku bersembunyi dalam kedokku dan terus menyakitimu, aku minta maaf," kata Kai merapihkan poni Sehun setelah memakaikan mahkota bunga itu. "Aku bahkan sangat pengecut karena menggunakan alasan mabuk hanya untuk menidurimu dan ketika kau pergi bahkan sebelum aku terbangun, kupikir kau telah jelas menyatakan kau menolakku," lanjut Kai menyeka air mata Sehun dengan lembut.

"Bodoh," kata Sehun terisak pelan, tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Kai tersenyum, tak melepaskan matanya dari wajah cantik Sehun. "Ya, aku pria yang bodoh, tapi aku akan menjadi pria yang paling bodoh di dunia jika aku melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya," kata Kai lalu menengok pada Taeoh dan mengusap lembut kepala anaknya itu. "Apalagi setelah kau memberikan hadiah terindah dalam hidupku," katanya menatap Taeoh dengan penuh sayang dan Taeoh memeluk kaki ayahnya itu dengan erat dan senyum lebar. Taeoh mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan Sehun menggenggam tangan anaknya itu dengan lembut.

Kai berlutut satu kaki di depan Sehun hingga tingginya tak jauh dari Taeoh, ia mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dari saku jasnya dan menatap mata anaknya itu. Ia membuka kotak itu menampakan cincin putih yang bersinar begitu indah membuat Sehun menutup mulutnya dan air mata harunya mengalir deras.

"Taeoh, _Uncle_ mencintai Papamu dan bersumpah akan menjaga Taeoh dan Papa Taeoh hingga akhir hidup _Uncle._ Apakah Taeoh mau menerima _Uncle_ sebagai Ayah Taeoh?" tanya Kai pada anaknya itu.

나의 소원은 너와 함께 영원히 [My wish is to be with you always]  
Will you marry me? Will you marry me?  
가장 행복한 남자로 만들어 줘 [Make me the happiest man alive]  
Will you marry me? Will you marry me?

Will you?

Taeoh menatap Papanya yang tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan meski menangis, ia kembali menatap Kai dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kai mengambil cincinnya dan menatap Sehun, masih berlutut dihadapan pria cantik itu. "Oh Sehun, 9 tahun ini aku hidup sebagai pengecut yang bahkan tak berani mengatakan perasaanku, tapi aku akan mengakhirnya detik ini. Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Sejak 9 tahun lalu hingga detik ini dan seterusnya hingga akhir hayatku, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

사랑을 맹세해 모든 사람 앞에 [I swear my love to you, in front of the world]  
죽을 때까지 너만 허락해 준다면~ [If you'll just accept me until I die]

"Aku mau," bisik Sehun terisak kecil sambil mengangguk. Air mata bahagia masih mengalir dan tak terhentikan di pipi putihnya.

Kai bahkan tak bisa menahan air mata kebahagiaannya karena mimpinya menjadi nyata. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia memakaikan cincin di jari manis Sehun itu dan mengecup tangan cinta dalam hidupnya itu dengan penuh sayang. Pria tan itu bangkit berdiri dan merangkul pinggang ramping dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan begitu lembut.

"SELAMAT KIM JONGIN DAN OH SEHUN!" seru yang lain keluar dari persembunyian mereka kecuali kelima pemusik yang masih mengiringi itu.

Kai melepaskan bibir Sehun dan menghadap yang lainnya tersenyum bahagia pada teman-teman yang membantunya itu.

"Yah, kalian seharusnya tak berciuman di depan Taeoh!" kata Soojung yang menutupi mata Taeoh membuat Sehun merona malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Kai.

Teman-teman mereka bergantian memberikan selamat dan pelukan hangat pada kedua pasangan itu. Taeoh berlari ke pelukan Kai dan minta Kai menggendongnya. Jadi, Kai menggendong Taeoh dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun sambil membalas semua ucapan selamat dari teman-teman mereka itu.

Mereka semua berfoto-foto, mengabadikan momen indah itu dan Xiumin merekam semua prosesi itu dari awal tanpa disadari Sehun ataupun Kai. Mengatakan ia akan memutarkannya nanti di pernikahan keduanya.

"MARI SIAPKAN MEREKA UNTUK MENIKAH BESOK!" seru Baekhyun di mic membuat kuping orang-orang sakit.

"Byun Baekhyun!" seru Kyungsoo mengejarnya dengan gitar Chanyeol ditangannya, siap digunakan sebagai senjata untuk memukul Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cincinnya kebesaran, Kai," kata Sehun memberitahu membuat semua langsung membeku menatap Sehun, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Kai langsung panas dingin, tampak begitu panik hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Bibirnya terbuka dan terkatup tapi tak satu katapun keluar.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir tebal itu dengan cepat. "Aku bercanda, cincinnya pas untukku," kata Sehun menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Semua bernafas lega lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

 _Huh? Itukan candaan biasa, apa salahku?_ Batin Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya heran dengan reaksi teman-temannya itu.

 _Mungkin aku akan tahu jawabannya nanti._

• **THE END•**

 **NO EDIT. MAAFKAN TYPO T^T**

Aduh maaf, ya, sebenarnya mau di posting tengah malem kemarin pas udah selesai, tapi aku ketiduran nunggu loading ffn di laptop,  
taunya gak ke loading karena kuotaku abis T-T jadi aku baru bisa pos sekarang T^T

Gimana ini? Kurang feel-nya ya? MAAFKEUN YAH, monggo dikasih masukan biar aku bisa nulis lebih baik lagi^^

Sekali lagi, meski terlambat **#HAPPY94DAY #HAPPYKAIHUNDAY  
** Semoga KAIHUN selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Makin banyak lovey-dovey publiknya ya kalian berdua biar kita semua bahagia xD

Sekaligus ini FF SPESIAL COMEBACK EXO REPACKAGED ALBUM JAM 4 NANTI  
Jangan lupa nanti nonton MV-nya dan donlot albumnya ya^^

 **-willis.8894**


End file.
